


Desperate looks too good on you

by Ravensmores



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Rope Burn Zine piece, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, guess what happens to the cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: Victor isn’t sure he’s ever seen something so beautiful.True his birthday so far had been amazing, from the shower of kisses he’d received in the morning, to the cake being hand fed to him while he opened his gifts, to the dinner both he and Yuuri had enjoyed with friends and rinkmates... butthis,this is what he’d been looking forward to all day.Their bedroom is softly dimmed, the only light glowing from the small collection of candles shifting gentle and golden across the walls giving the whole space a warmly intimate atmosphere. While Victor has to admit that it’s a lovely setting, it’s not what he’s most enthralled by.As with most instances in his life now, that honour firmly belongs to Yuuri.Bathed in the flickering lights around them, he kneels comfortably across their duvet, the sweetest smile painted across his lips. His hair is a mess, his glasses removed and he’s completely nude save for the intricate spiders web of soft, red ropes tied in a tight geometric pattern across his flushed skin.Victor gets a birthday present he'll never forget.Written for Rope Burn- a Shibari Zine





	Desperate looks too good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Final piece for Rope Burn!
> 
> Enjoy some sickly sweet rope bondage ;)

**** Victor isn’t sure he’s ever seen something so beautiful.

True his birthday so far had been amazing, from the shower of kisses he’d received in the morning, to the cake being hand fed to him while he opened his gifts, to the dinner both he and Yuuri had enjoyed with friends and rinkmates... but  _ this,  _ this is what he’d been looking forward to all day.

Their bedroom is softly dimmed, the only light glowing from the small collection of candles shifting gentle and golden across the walls giving the whole space a warmly intimate atmosphere. While Victor has to admit that it’s a lovely setting, it’s not what he’s most enthralled by. 

As with most instances in his life now, that honour firmly belongs to Yuuri.

Bathed in the flickering lights around them, he kneels comfortably across their duvet, the sweetest smile painted across his lips. His hair is a mess, his glasses removed and he’s completely nude save for the intricate spiders web of soft, red ropes tied in a tight geometric pattern across his flushed skin.

Victor grins as he reaches over to slowly run a finger across a length of rope sitting tightly across Yuuri’s stomach.

_ Happy birthday to me. _

He’d been more than a little surprised when he’d opened his final birthday present from Yuuri, a series of long crimson ropes neatly wrapped in a small box. He’s sure that his cheeks had matched the colour of his gift when he’d flicked his eyes back up to Yuuri, the other man’s gaze already burning with a fiery tease. They were something he’d mentioned off-hand months ago after one of their more adventurous browsing sessions online, something about the intricacy of the ropes sparking an interest in him that never quite went away.

And now they both have the time to actually try.

They’d looked up several tutorials online before Victor had started tying him, both agreeing on a position that would be comfortable for both of them and that would be easy to remove once they were satisfied. 

He had to admit that he was more than a little nervous when Yuuri has stripped himself bare and arranged himself on the mattress, a length of rope in his hand. He’d kissed Yuuri senseless throughout the process, making sure he was happy and comfortable as he bound his wrists behind his back, tightened the knots around his thighs and drawn the pattern of ropes across his chest. At one point they’d both dissolved into a fit of laughter when he’d gotten them tangled around his fingers while securing them across Yuuri’s back. They’d quickly fallen against the blanket, both giggling and gasping as Victor wiggled himself free before pulling Yuuri close and showering him with wet, messy kisses.

It had taken a little while to get back in position after that.

Slowly walking around the bed, Victor can’t help but admire his handiwork. The trails of scarlet against Yuuri’s skin created a perfect contrast, like innocence and sin perfectly rolled into one. He chuckles a little at the thought. Yuuri was far from innocent. Even when they first made love, he’d been more than pleasantly surprised by how quickly he’d taken control of the situation, throwing him onto his back and riding him until Victor was begging him to slow down.

Seeing Yuuri trussed up like this, he’s not sure if he’s ever been so grateful for anything. Not his medals, not his fame, not the fact he was the country’s hero… it was this.

Despite what others might think or what the blackened claws of own Yuuri’s anxiety told him, Victor knows that his fiancé is anything but soft. Yes he was the man who sometimes panicked himself to a frenzy before competitions and couldn’t stop the tears from shaking past his eyes when he failed, but he’s also the skater with the strength to pull himself back up when he fell, who wasn’t afraid to call Victor out, grab him by the tie and pull  _ hard  _ when he was out of line. He was the man with fire and ice in his bones, the taste of the chill in the air and a thunder clap of determination in his eyes. 

And tonight, he’s completely Victor’s

What he finds himself most thankful for is the fact that Yuuri is doing this for Victor despite how much he knows how much the other man likes control. On the ice or in the bedroom, Yuuri likes to know exactly where he’s going and where both of them are going to end up. He relishes finding his own rhythms, creating his own styles, his eyes deep and black with satisfaction when he takes Victor under the mess of their duvet and whispers in his ear a promise of pleasure and exactly how he’s going to give it to him.

A new line was going to be crossed tonight. And Victor couldn’t be more excited.

It’s warm in the room, but he knows it’s not just the shifting heat causing Yuuri’s skin to glisten with a faint crystal dusting of sweat. He reaches out to catch a stray drop slipping from his hairline before leaning in to delicately touch his lips to the spot.

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” His words are a mumbled kiss against his forehead. They’ve had this conversation before, almost every hour since he’d first felt the softness of the ropes between his fingers, but he still wants to be sure. He knows that even tied up, Yuuri is far from helpless, but now that he’s finally bound so firmly he can’t help but ask one last time. 

_ Make sure this is as much fun for both of them. _

As he shifts his lips, he feels the firmness of Yuuri’s responding nod. Pulling back, the fires of want are stronger than the reflected candle light in his eyes.

“This is your gift Vitya,” he whispers, a slight smirk pulling the corners of his mouth, still glistening and plump from Victor’s earlier kisses. “And believe me when I say you have no idea how much I want to give it to you.”

Victor feels his own desire burn a little hotter at his words. 

He quickly flicks his persona back into place, the softness of his earlier words whispered away as he leans back over Yuuri’s wrapped form. “Do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes.”

Victor lightly tugs at one of the strands of rope across his chest before letting it snap back into place, Yuuri jumping a little at the sensation. “Tell me.”

Yuuri audibly swallows. “N-ninja.”

“Good boy.” He chuckles lowly at the nervous utterance of the word, lightly stroking his finger up the side of Yuuri’s throat before taking his chin in a gentle grip. He takes his time as he slowly tilts his head one way and then another admiring the way the candles spill a beautiful glow across the lovely planes of his face.

Suddenly an idea hits him.

He tries not to let his cool smile break as he lightly strokes down Yuuri’s jaw one last time before releasing him. “You know, I think I might need a snack.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. “Right now?”

He keeps his rich smirk in place as he leans in to press a teasingly soft kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Keep still for me.”

He tries not to laugh at Yuuri’s soft pout as he turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. 

It’s cooler out here. The darkness and fresher air brings a little clarity to the situation as he takes his time sauntering slowly into the kitchen, scratching behind the sleeping Makkachin’s ears on the way. Reaching the counter, he pulls the plate with his remaining birthday cake on and places it on the side. 

It’s hard to make Yuuri wait. Knowing that the vision of his beautiful, blushing, helpless love is just behind that door, waiting and hard for him is a heady thought. It’s currently taking every ounce of self-control not to run back in, tearing his clothes off while he goes and then ravishing him until he’s screaming Victor’s name.

He takes a breath as he washes his hands in the sink, carefully going over his plan for the night in his head.

_ Delayed gratification Victor. You know it’ll be worth it. _

He makes Yuuri wait ten minutes more, taking a few bites of cake as he idles. He hopes that each minute is dragging on as torturously slowly for Yuuri as it is for him, trying not to concentrate on the bullet-loud tick of the clock in the corner as he waits. And waits. And  _ waits. _

Yuuri lifts his head when Victor finally enters back into the room. The flush on his chest has spread a little further, his cock heavier between his legs.

It’s a wonderful sight.

“Did you keep still for me?” he whispers as closes the distance between them, deliberately moving the cake he’d brought with him in Yuuri’s line of sight before placing it on on the bed next to him.

He holds Victor’s gaze, smile as sweet as the cream lingering on his own tongue. “Of course.”

Victor feels his expression melt a little at the words, wondering how such a sexy image could also be so cute. He quickly pulls his persona back, hardening his grin as he lightly brushes his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “You’re so good for me darling.”

His gut twists with satisfaction as he sees Yuuri’s blush darken at the praise. 

“I think this might be the nicest birthday cake anyone has ever gotten me,” he murmurs as he slowly brushes his fingers down to the softness of Yuuri’s cheek. He’s not lying. He knows Yuuri got a custom order from their favourite bakery, the box it came in said as much. It was a simple design, but perfect for him. It was a three tiered vanilla, filled with ribbons of golden buttercream and peach jam between each layer and perfectly decorated on top with a dozen roses, handcrafted from hand-painted blue fondant. While he’d originally said it was ‘far too beautiful to eat’, it hadn’t taken much convincing for him to change his mind, now half of the pretty confection demolished between the two of them. 

And right now, he’s  _ dying  _ for some more. 

He picks up the plate again and holds it in front of him, feeling his eyes darken as he speaks. “Would you like some?”

Yuuri swallows. “Yes please.”

He breaks a piece off with his fingers and holds it to Yuuri’s mouth. He watches happily as the creamy sponge disappears between his lips, Yuuri’s tongue darting out to catch the wayward crumbs around his mouth. He breaks off a larger piece and holds it in front of him again. “More?”

Yuuri nods as he opens his mouth. His eyes shift like melting honey in the light as he takes another bite, pushing his advantage and taking in Victor’s fingers as well. He tries to hold in his gasp as Yuuri sucks, slowly petting his fingers with an eager, velvety tongue. He quickly banishes the image of Yuuri doing something similar to a  _ very  _ different part of his body, quickly pulling the digits from his mouth and trying to cool his racing mind.

“It looks good,” he murmurs, deliberately dragging his gaze from Yuuri’s dark eyes to his lips. “I think I’ll try some now.” He quickly dives down, flicking his tongue out to catch a soft smear of cream in the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, but pulling away before he can turn it into a proper kiss.

Victor smirks as he takes a small step back, catching Yuuri’s frustration as he instinctively leans forward to chase his lips before remembering himself and settling back in position, his bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

Victor fights the urge to kiss the annoyance from his mouth, rubbing some buttercream off the top of his cake before stepping back towards Yuuri and spreading it down the hollow of this throat. He drags his fingers slowly against his skin until they’re clean, before leaning over to replace his touch with his mouth. He feels Yuuri’s answering groan resonate deep in his body as he drags his tongue down over his Adam’s Apple and across the base of his neck until there’s nothing left on his skin save for the glistening trail from his mouth and the raw blush rapidly darkening across the canvas of Yuuri’s skin.

He leaves a final kiss against the side of his throat before he pulls back to regard him properly.  _ “Delicious.” _

He holds the heat of Yuuri’s eyes as he collects more buttercream against his fingers, leaning in to  _ finally  _ kiss him properly, the way he’d wanted to since he’d first seen the beautiful contrast of scarlet rope against the pretty curves of his body. Yuuri accepts hungrily, licking into his mouth and shifting forward as best he can, his desperation to be close to Victor clear. He smiles against Yuuri’s lips, greedily swallowing his surprised gasp as he slowly brushes some more of the cream against both of Yuuri’s nipples until they’re both completely covered.

Victor doesn’t miss a beat, kissing down his cheek, his neck, his collarbones, before wrapping his arms around his back and taking a sticky nipple into the heat of his mouth. He sucks and licks until the sweet strawberry cream completely dissolves against his tongue, leaving only the taste of the pebbled flesh between his lips. He gives Yuuri’s nipple a teasing nip before he moves onto the other, laving it with attention and relishing in the breathy gasps he can feel rumbling from Yuuri’s chest as he continues to suck and tease. 

He gives each one a firm pinch between his fingers when he lifts his mouth away, smirking at the way Yuuri tugs him arms against his restraints, his needy whines such beautiful music in the silence.

His chest is heaving, his nipples tight, his cock thick and wet as he waits. Victor isn’t sure if he’s ever looked more tempting.

_ “Victor. Please.”  _ Yuuri’s words rush from his lips like the whisper of the winter’s wind outside, but settle much more warmly in Victor’s heart, the look of pure, desperate lust painting his expression far too stunning to ignore.

He chuckles again as he reaches up to lightly brush the rosy swell of his bottom lip with his thumb. “Don’t worry love,” he says as kindly as he can, letting himself slowly trace the pretty curve of his mouth. “As much as I love playing with you, I’m going to make sure you feel just as good as I do right now.”

He feels his own body warm at Yuuri’s answering smile, the notion that he’s far too overdressed for this moment suddenly flashing hotly in his mind. 

He quickly strips himself completely, before taking some more of the buttercream between his fingers and smearing it in a deliberate pattern against the left side of his own chest. Licking the remainder from his hand, he shifts against Yuuri, watching the way his eyes widen with surprise as he sits himself across his knees, legs bracketing the other man’s hips. 

“It’ll always belong to you,” he whispers as he gently scratches his fingers through the sensitive hairs at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, guiding his head until his lips tenderly rest against the sticky cross he’d traced across his heart.

It’s a moment of sweetness in a lightning storm of pleasure. He knows he’s meant to be playing a role right now, that words like this don’t really belong in this scene, but he really can’t help it. Yuuri always brings out the tenderest side to him. 

Yuuri lifts his gaze slightly to meet Victor’s at the words, a gentle smile on his face. It’s one he’s seen so many times before, an expression Victor has come to know only as pure love. 

“As mine will always be yours,” Yuuri answers quietly, gently kissing the place in question, before opening his mouth a little wider to clean Victor’s rapidly pinkening skin.

Victor exhales slowly, holding onto Yuuri’s head a little tighter as the icing is licked from his chest with wet, aimless strokes of the tongue. He doesn’t fight the moan that spills from his lips as Yuuri lowers his head a little to softly bite at Victor’s nipple before soothing the tightening point with the warmth of his tongue. He instinctively drags Yuuri’s head to the other side, his back arching as he repeats the tease. Electric sparks of pleasure register clearly between his legs with each clever movement of Yuuri’s lips and teeth, his erection already twitching uselessly against the ropes on his bare stomach.

It doesn’t help that he can feel just how hard Yuuri is against his ass, the urge to shift back and rub himself against him until they both finish getting harder to ignore with each passing moment.

Taking a breath to steady himself, Victor shifts away from the sweet touch of Yuuri’s mouth. He doesn’t fight the soft noise that escapes his throat as Yuuri wets his lower lip again, cocking his head with a teasing grin. “Getting a little too much for you?” he murmurs as he rocks back on his heels a little, the accompanying wink piercing like a sharp needle of want right through Victor’s heart.

_ He needs him. Now. _

Victor doesn’t bother to think of any kind of clever answer, instead firmly gripping Yuuri by the torso and flipping him over so his chest rests against the bed, ass in the air. Yuuri’s responding gasp is quickly swallowed by a small yelp as the flat of Victor’s palm lands firmly against one ass cheek, the blossoming mark matching the scarlet of the ropes tied so neatly around his back and thighs. 

“I think it’s time for me to enjoy my gift properly now, don’t you think Yuuri?” He squeezes Yuuri’s reddened cheek as he speaks before moving up the bed to pepper the side of his face with kisses, lingering a little against the softness of his closed eyelids. He stays still for a few more seconds so Yuuri can shift his head and catch his lips properly, openly moaning as Victor’s hand moves from his ass and slips underneath him to finally touch his cock.

_ “Victor. God, take me please.”  _ Yuuri’s words are almost lost in the softness of Victor’s easy kisses as he strokes him slowly a few times. Victor bites down on his lip as he lightly pets his thumb across the tip, smiling as he feels the precum that’s already collected there, sticky and hot against his touch.

He makes sure Yuuri is watching as he releases him from his grasp and brings his fingers to his lips, slowly licking them clean. He mentally chastises himself for not having thought to ask to take pictures before they started, the look of sweet desperate need that bleeds into the darkened amber of Yuuri’s eyes something so gorgeous he isn’t sure his memories will ever do it justice.

Victor quickly leans in and kisses him again to softly to ground himself. The salty taste of Yuuri’s want dissolves as Victor carefully traces the shape of his lips before leaning away, words thick with a heady cocktail of love and need. “As you wish, my love.”

The ropes are tied so that Yuuri can reposition his legs a little, so Victor shifts him until his knees are more comfortable against the duvet. Once Yuuri confirms that he’s okay, Victor leans over to mouth down the ridges of his spine, hands slipping down to softly grasp his hips. He laughs at Yuuri’s small groan when his kisses stop at the small of his back, one hand slipping down to firmly palm his ass cheek again.

“ _ Very very lovely,”  _ Victor whispers as he languidly gropes the ample flesh before moving his head to gently nip the pinkened skin. He’s never made any secret how much he loved this particular part of Yuuri’s body. He  _ definitely  _ hadn’t helped Yuuri pick skating outfits that helped emphasise the perfect curve of his ass, nor had he  _ ever _ slipped his hands inside the back of his underwear at night when they got cold and he  _ most certainly  _ hadn’t had more than one fantasy about taking a nap while using one or both cheeks as the perfect pillow. If Yuuri was going to let him play with all of him, then this wasn’t an area he’s going treat lightly.

Victor bites a little harder as he slips his thumb between Yuuri’s cheeks, drowning in the heat of the responding moan as he lightly presses against his soft opening.

“Is this what you want?” he murmurs softly against the sweetness of his skin as he traces the rim delicately, feeling Yuuri’s thighs tremble slightly in response.

_ “Yes.” _

He soothes the intents left by his teeth with a soft drag of his tongue before he slips his hand under the bed, searching for the item he left there earlier. The click of the lube cap opening echoes around the room, Yuuri’s body flinching a little at the quiet snap.

Victor makes him wait again. He takes his sweet time pouring some of the cool liquid on his hands and warming it up between his fingers. He reaches down with his other hand to grip his own erection, stroking himself slowly as he gazes on the beautiful sight in front of him. 

Victor smirks as Yuuri starts wriggling a little, clearly getting antsy at not being able to see what Victor was doing and desperate to be touched some more. The sight isn’t helping Victor stay in control. Seeing the love of his life writhe with impatience while bound so very pretty and helpless in front of him, he can already feel himself desperate bury himself inside that plush ass and find release.

He lets go of himself and liberally pours more lube on his fingers as he positions himself behind Yuuri.

_ He’s done teasing. _

The other man gasps when he touches him again, his slick forefinger easily able to slip inside. Victor looks over and sees Yuuri burying his head in the blanket below, groan lost in the sea of silk underneath.

He slowly withdraws his fingers before quickly plunging it back in, twisting and searching for the spot they both know will drive Yuuri absolutely wild. Victor knows he’s hit it when he slips in a second finger and crooks them, a whine loud enough to vibrate through their neighbours walls ripping past Yuuri’s lips. Victor mercilessly strokes the spot, reaching round with his other hand to firmly stroke Yuuri’s cock again, desperately trying not to lose himself already in the warmth around his fingers and the soft, stiff weight in his other hand.

Once three fingers are easily sliding in, he removes his hand and slicks himself up further, shifting forward to lightly rub the blunt head of his cock against Yuuri’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” He murmurs, surprised how coherent his voice sounds considering how wrecked he already feels.

Yuuri’s shifts his head up and catches Victors eyes over his shoulder, his words as dark and desperate as his expression. “ _ Oh God yes.” _

Victor doesn’t need to be told twice, gripping back onto his hip with one hand and slowly pushing himself in with the other. 

He takes a breath once he’s fully seated inside. It takes every ounce of his willpower not to fall forward on top of the perfect patterned arch of Yuuri’s back, the slick velvety warmth cradling his cock a feeling almost too perfect for words.

He lets himself find his centre for a minute. He slowly rubs his hands up and down the length of Yuuri’s spine, making sure he’s relaxed and plaint with long soothing caresses. Only when he’s sure Yuuri’s frame is free from tension does wrap his hands firmly around the soft edges of his waist, moving his own knees into a more comfortable position before starting to move.

He starts languid and slow, taking his time to savour every spark of pleasure that erupts under his skin as he moves. He tries to keep his gaze focussed, to appreciate the sight of Yuuri so tied and up and desperate and pink below him, but each fresh wave of heat has his eyelids fluttering, the world around him fading into soft shifting blurs of scarlet and gold.

Despite being bound, Yuuri is far from still. He firmly shifts his hips back with each one of Victor’s carefully timed thrusts, the sensation forcing louder moans from both of them as they move together in a hot, urgent mess.

He watches a raw blush bloom under his fingers with each snap of his hips, the hue of Yuuri’s pleasure-flushed skin quickly darkening the match the intricate pattern of ropes cradling his body. 

Victor’s self control pretty much deteriorates after that.

Their movements quickly become faster, sloppier. What started as a carefully controlled scene has already melted into a desperate, wet haze of hot movements and hotter moans, the rich sound of skin against skin ricocheting shamelessly between the warmed walls of the room.

Victor wants this to last. Desperately. He’d give anything to stay wrapped up in the sweet blistering pleasure of this moment for as long as he possibly can, but he can already feel himself starting to get lost in his own movements, his end barrelling towards him with the force of a burning freight train. 

With all the coordination he can still muster, he leans across Yuuri’s back, reaching down to gently grasp his cock once again. The answering moan is something he knows will feature prominently in his dreams for the next few weeks. It only takes a few firm strokes of Victor’s slicked palm for Yuuri’s movements to begin to stutter. He pushes back with a little more force a few more times before he’s dropping his face to the pillows below, crying out his pleasure as he comes in Victor’s waiting hand. 

The sight of Yuuri taking such pleasure from Victor’s actions has his own release following shortly after. A few more desperate thrusts into Yuuri’s warmth and he’s coming harder than he’s sure he ever has before, all his energy burning up in a sweet fiery end as he collapses on top of him.

They take a few seconds to catch their breath before Victor slowly pulls out, flopping back against the mess of their duvet, sweaty, sated and unbelievably content.

He never wants to move again.

He knows he needs to untie Yuuri, needs to pull himself free from the sticky tangle of their bodies so they can both wash and get comfortable, but right now he really can’t bring himself to care.

After a few seconds, he feels Yuuri shift against him, a feather’s kiss suddenly being pressed to the side of his face and a gentle voice in his ear.  _ “Happy birthday Vitya.” _

He chuckles quietly at the words. With the last energy he can muster, he rolls them over a little until the other man is below him and ducks down, hoping Yuuri can feel all the happiness swirling inside him with the force of a long, warmed kiss.

“I can’t wait for yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fantastic project to work on. I want to give a huge shout out to every contributor and the mods who's hard work helped make this zine so great!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://ravensmores.tumblr.com/) \- @ravensmores  
Or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RavensmoresFics) \- @ravensmoresfics


End file.
